<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>right person, wrong timing by renard_rouge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098475">right person, wrong timing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/renard_rouge/pseuds/renard_rouge'>renard_rouge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, F/M, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:40:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/renard_rouge/pseuds/renard_rouge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>marinette remembers so much, yet it's hard to reach.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug (past)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>right person, wrong timing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>marinette ponders and ruminates, gazing upon the sky splattered with different hues of blues and blacks, lined with stars beneath it. </p><p>she remembers a person with bright yellow hair, as bright as the stars she sees. remembers, the chaste kisses, hand-holding, shy smiles, and hiding escapades. remembers, sweet notes, lemon tarts, and balconies. </p><p>she remembers a person with sapphire eyes, but not as blue as the ones above her. remembers, dedicating her time, changing for the better, late-night talks, and high-pitched laughter. remembers, the taste of strawberry in one's kiss, binges of anime shows, and costumes.</p><p>she remembers a person with a caged heart, not so free like the butterflies she saves after an attack. remembers, unfair situations, abusive family members, injustice, and heartbreaking cries. remembers, holding one another tight, hushed sweet nothings, and whispered declarations of love.</p><p>she remembers so much, so much of her life filled with yellows and sapphires, filled with bittersweetness and lemon. she can't forget, no, she won't forget. forever holding unto memories that she held so dear, no matter how much it hurt and how much ache and longing it brought her.</p><p>she remembers how love felt at the highest and lowest moments. fights and regrets, learning and forgiving, understanding and humbling. she'll never forget how she brought the best and worst of her, still wondering how she could be vulnerable and safe with someone with no trace of malice and backstab.</p><p>marinette ponders and ruminates, dropping her gaze to her golden ring with a diamond in the middle of it. </p><p>marinette doubts if she chose the right blonde as she hears her husband, adrien, calling her to go back to bed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>